


True Potential

by Fantasy_Addict



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Cole-centric, Dancing, Destiny's Bounty, Fluff, Gen, Illusions, Master Wu mentioned, Missions, Missions Gone Wrong, Nicknames, Takes place after s13, not much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: Cole and the Ninja are on a mission to investigate some abandoned warehouses.....only they aren't as abandoned as they thought.Now Cole is missing, the Ninja are low-key panicking, and there's a mysterious girl.Should be a fun time.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	True Potential

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Kirby Morrow, I present you all with this Ninjago fanfic centered around Cole. Rest In Peace.🖤

“Hurry up, Cole!” Kai shouted from a nearby rooftop.

“Yeah, what’s with you today?” Jay added, jumping up next to Kai. “You seem to be zoning out a lot.”

“I’m fine,” Cole said. He ran to catch up with his fellow Ninja. He, Jay and Kai were on a mission to scope out an old warehouse in the heart of Ninjago City. Zane, Nya and Lloyd were at the outskirts of the city with a similar mission.

“Does anyone remember what we’re supposed to be looking for?” Kai asked.

“Master Wu said that while the warehouse should be abandoned, there may be some bad people lurking around,” Cole said.

“And why should we care?” Jay asked. “If the warehouse is abandoned, why do we need to check it out?”

“In case the warehouses aren’t as empty as we thought,” Cole said, getting a little miffed. And they thought HE was zoning out a lot today.

“Well then let’s get going,” Kai said, already taking off.

“He’s always in a rush, isn’t he?” Jay asked.

“Some things never change,” Cole agreed.

Cole landed on the roof of the warehouse first, somehow getting there before Kai. There were some large skylights there, so he peered inside, right as Kai and Jay came up next to him.

“See anything?” Kai asked.

“It’s dark inside,” Cole said. “That means either no one is here, or they’re waiting in the shadows for us.”

“Let’s hope no one is here,” Jay said. Cole carefully removed the glass of the skylight. He spotted some rope on the ground next to the warehouse, so he grabbed it and started to descend inside. He could hear Kai and Jay right above him.

“Keep your eyes peeled,” Cole whispered. Something seemed off. It had all day. That was why Jay and Kai thought he was “zoning”. Cole just, couldn’t figure it out.

“Look out!” Jay suddenly yelled. He swung the rope, causing Cole and Kai to get flung about. But it was a good thing Jay had done that, as a net flew by Cole, inches from his face.

“Drop down!” Cole yelled, letting go of the rope to land on the ground. He admittedly felt more confident, having his feet on solid ground. He could feel the earth around him, a comforting feeling. It was also useful, since he could feel the tremors in the earth from whatever had fired the net at them, and it was still too dark to see properly. Cole heard the others land next to him.

“It’s so dark,” Kai said. Cole reached behind him, toward where he heard Kai speak, and grabbed his hand.

“Don’t use your fire,” he said. “You’ll only be giving them a better target.”

“Right,” Kai said, pulling his hand back. Cole placed a hand on the ground, feeling for the machine he knew was there.

“Go right!” he said, praying Jay and Kai listened. Thankfully, he heard twin grunts next to him, indicating the two had dodged to the right. Another net sailed over Kai’s head.

“Show yourself!” Kai yelled. A dark chuckled rang throughout the warehouse. It sounded female to Cole.

“Welcome, Ninja,” a girl said, confirming Cole’s assumptions. “So glad you could join me.”

“Not important at the moment,” she said. Cole felt another tremor.

“Duck!” he yelled, hitting the dirt and hearing Jay and Kai do the same, a net flying over their heads. Another chuckle rang out.

“I was hoping you would be here, Master of Earth,” she said. Cole frowned. “Makes the game more exciting.”

“What do you want?” Cole asked. The girl did not answer.

“What about our friends?” Kai asked instead.

“Your friends are fine,” she said. “They found an empty warehouse, just as they were supposed to.”

“What are you after?” Cole asked.

“So many questions,” she said, ignoring Cole’s question once again. “I’m getting tired of them.” Another tremor.

“Jump!” Cole said. Another net landed under their feet. Cole huffed angrily.

“What are you playing at?” he asked, hoping to get an actual answer this time. The girl laughed.

“Now THAT’S a fun question,” she said. “I’m playing for keeps.”

“Keeps?” Jay asked. “For what?” Suddenly, a glowing green fog appeared. Cole noticed it seemed to be coming from their right. The three Ninja started to cough.

“For the Master of Earth,” the irl said, right before Cole’s vision went black.

*****

Cole woke up slowly, head pounding, like he had been hit with a ten ton truck.

“Ow,” he moaned. He realized he was lying down, so he struggled into a sit. Taking a few deep breaths with his eyes closed, Cole took stock of his surroundings. He could still feel the earth, but it felt faint and muted. Either he was up in the air, or he was surrounded by Vengestone. Either way, he didn’t think he would be using his powers anytime soon. Cole inched his eyes open.

“Ah, awake, finally?” a girl’s voice said. Cole recognized it from the warehouse. He slowly looked around. He was in a cell, one made from Vengestone. However, he could feel the floor swaying slightly, so they must not be on the ground, or at least not on land. Maybe a ship.

“Who are you?” Cole asked, rubbing at his head. He still couldn’t see the girl.

“I’ve heard stories about you, Master of Earth,” the girl said. “Stories of your bravery and strength. Stories of your team and adventures.”

“What’s your point?” Cole said, finally not feeling so groggy. “So you’ve heard some stories, big deal.”

“I’m curious,” she said. “I want to know the limits of your powers.”

“Why me?” Cole asked. “What makes my power so special?”

“You are constantly surrounded by the earth,” she said. “Even if it is under the water or you are surrounded by Vengestone.”

“Still not seeing the point,” Cole said, hoping to buy some time and maybe get some answers.

“You will,” the girl said. Cole simply pouted.

“Where are my friends?” Cole asked, suddenly just noticing he was alone.

“They are fine,” the girl said, almost bored. “I dropped off the other two just outside the warehouse and sent a distress signal to have your other friends find them.”

“You….made sure they got back safe?” Cole asked, confused.

“I’m not after them,” she said. “I already got what I wanted, so I saw no point in keeping them around. And it makes no sense to injure a defenseless person.”

“So you’re a villain with a noble heart,” Cole said sarcastically.

“I’m not a villain,” she said. Suddenly, a door opened to Cole’s left. A young girl walked through. She had blonde hair and glasses, wearing some jeans and a purple hoodie.

“What’s your name?” Cole asked. He was a little surprised to see that the girl was about his age, give or take a few years. He was used to his enemies being older, with the exception of Harumi and maybe Morro.

“My name is Marlene,” she said. “What is yours? I don’t want to just keep calling you ‘Master of Earth’ the whole time.”

“It’s Cole,” he said. “So, if you claim you aren’t a villain, what are you?”

“Scientist, theorist,” Marlene shrugged. “I’m not an inventor, but I like figuring out how things tick.”

“Are you planning on hurting me?” Cole asked.

“Not intentionally,” she said. “Accidents may happen.” Cole was not a fan of that answer, but at least it seemed like Marlene had no interest in trying to hurt him either.

“What now?” he asked. Marlene smiled.

“Now we begin,” she said.

*****

“I’m not picking up any scans,” P.I.X.A.L. said. “It is like Cole vanished without a trace.”

“I’m telling you!” Kai said. “We entered the warehouse, some creepy chick was there, knocked us out with some sort of gas, and the next thing I know, Jay and I are waking up on the Bounty and Cole is missing!

“She couldn’t have gotten far,” Jay said. “We have to keep looking!”

“Jay,” Zane said. “P.I.X.A.L. and I have tried every scan we can think of. He’s not here.”

“Maybe something is jamming the signal?” Nya suggested.

“I can try to change the scan frequencies, but it will take some time,” P.I.X.A.L. said.

“Do it,” Lloyd said. “We need to find Cole fast.”

*****

“Um, this wasn’t what I had in mind when you said you wanted to test my powers,” Cole said.

“Not all powers are magical,” Marlene said with a shrug. She pushed him lightly out onto a stage.

“Yeah, but I don’t think dancing is a power,” he tried to say. Really, this was the last thing he wanted to do. Sure, he had become less self-conscious about his performing arts skills, but that didn’t mean he liked being forced to showcase them.

“Trust me,” Marlene said. “This is helpful information.” Cole raised an eyebrow, watching as Marlene went to stand a few feet away. She stopped in front of a boom box.

“Okay, first of all, I don’t really have a good reason to trust you,” he said. “And secondly, I really don’t see how this is helpful.” Marlene just rolled her eyes and pushed the play button on the boom box. Cole sighed. Looks like this was happening. Suddenly, Cole realized a familiar song was playing from the boom box.

 _At least she has good taste in music_ , he mused. He started to dance, jumping and spinning around the stage, in time with the music.

_Jump up, kick back, whip around and spin!_

_And then we jump back, do it again._

_Ninja-GO! Ninja, come on, come on, we’re gonna do it again._

_We just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin!_

_And then we jump back, do it again._

_Ninja-GO! Ninja, come on, come on and do the Weekend Whip!_

Finally, the song was coming to a close. Cole hesitated for a moment. _Ah what the heck_ , he thought. _I’ll give her a show she won’t soon forget._

“Triple Tiger Sashay!” Cole yelled, finishing in time with the song. Marlene clapped.

“Wow!” she said. “That was amazing!” Cole rubbed the back of his neck.

“Eh, it’s not that great,” he said.

“No really!” Marlene said. “It’s no wonder you fight so well!” Cole frowned.

“Come again?” he asked.

“Fighting and dancing are very similar,” she said. “Surely you’ve noticed?” Cole thought about that.

“I guess I do use the Triple Tiger Sashay when I fight,” he said.

“See?” Marlene said. “You said this information wouldn’t be helpful, but that’s far from true. Now come on, on to the next test I want to do.” She walked off, leaving Cole to race and catch up, still pondering her words.

*****

“Any luck?” Lloyd asked. It had been almost five hours since Cole disappeared. All the Ninja were a bit on edge.

“There may be something,” P.I.X.A.L. said. “Call the others to the bridge!” Lloyd nodded, racing to find his friends.

“P.I.X.A.L. may have found something!” Lloyd called, running through the halls of the Bounty.

“Really?” Jay asked, coming out of his room. He raced after Lloyd, Nya, Zane and Kai close behind.

“What did you find?” Nya asked, as soon as they got to the bridge.

“I picked up a radio wave,” P.I.X.A.L. said. “It was here, centered in this empty lot just outside Ninjago City.”

“An empty lot?” Zane asked, coming closer to have a look himself.

“Are they underground?” Kai asked.

“They could be,” P.I.X.A.L. said. “But the only thing under that lot is a disused water way.”

“Maybe the girl has a boat!” Jay said.

“And probably has something keeping her from being seen from almost any scans,” Lloyd added.

“Let’s check it out,” Nya said. “And this time, let’s not split up.”

*****

“So I was right about the boat,” Cole mused aloud.

“Yes,” Marlene said. “This underground ferry has been in my family for a long time. The lower decks are used for holding prisoners, and the stage, while the upper decks are used for entertaining and a fight arena.”

“Wow,” Cole said, mildly impressed. “Are we still in Ninjago City?”

“Yes,” Marlene said. “This water way has been unused for years.” Cole nodded. _I bet my friends are going crazy trying to find me_ , he thought. _Heck even I don’t really know where I am._ He followed Marlene to what he assumed was the fight arena she mentioned before.

“So, what now?” Cole asked. Suddenly, the room changed. Instead of an arena, he was back home. His childhood home. They were standing in the street in front of the house.

“Now, we fight,” Marlene said.

“Wait, what?!” Cole said, barely having anytime to block Marlene’s incoming punch. He easily swatted her hand aside. She had no power behind her attacks, like she was either barely trying or was actually much MUCH weaker than Cole. “I don’t understand!” Marlene didn’t answer, but managed to land a solid kick to Cole’s midsection, which sent him flying into the front door of his house.

“Fight!” Marlene shouted. Cole quickly opened the door and shut it in Marlene’s face. She pounded against it, but he held it firmly shut.

“Cole?”

Cole froze.

That sounded like…..

“Mom?” he called. He quickly wedged a nearby chair underneath the door handle. Then he made his way down the hall. Only to freeze again.

He saw his father standing in the doorway to his mother’s room. Peering closer, he saw _himself_ , when he was a kid, standing next to his mom’s bed. And in the bed itself…..

“Mom,” Cole whispered in awe. He had been young when his mom died, and while he could never forget her face, his memories were nothing compared to seeing her now. He watched as his child-self promised his mother to always stand up to those who were cruel and unjust, a promise Cole had made sure to keep. Cole felt a stray tear fall from his eyes. He quickly wiped it away. Suddenly, he knew what he had to do. He ran back to the front door, where the pounding from Marlene had become less fierce, almost as if she was just realizing Cole had not been there. He swiftly opened the door, surprising her.

“Ah!” she cried, stumbling back. Cole wasted no time, kicking her in the midsection to knock her back.

“You want to fight?” he asked, arms now glowing. “Let’s fight.” He brought his fists down onto the earth, sending a shockwave underneath Marlene. She was sent flying down the street, but quickly moved to get up.

“That’s better,” she said. Cole frowned.

“And this is over,” he said. His eyes began to glow and orange energy swirled around him.

“W-what is that?” Marlene said.

“The Spinjitsu Burst,” Cole said calmly, feet rising off of the ground. Marlene sat froze at the bottom of the tornado Cole was creating.

“I-I haven’t heard of this before!” she cried.

“It’s a technique only known to Earth Elemental Masters,” Cole said. “I learned it from my mother.” Marlene’s eyes widened. Cole sent a surge of energy down, knocking Marlene out of the tornado. Slowly, Cole let the energy dissipate, bringing him back to the ground. He felt drained. Cole hadn’t used that move since he fought the Skull Sorcerer in the Shintaro mines. Suddenly, his hometown melted away, revealing the ship once more.

“You must have figured out the illusion,” Marlene said. “I would say I’m impressed, but I think what gave it away was you seeing your younger self. Am I right?”

“Yeah,” Cole said. “You wanna tell me what that was about.” Marlene stood up.

“I was telling the truth when I said I wanted to test your powers,” Marlene said. “But what I didn't tell you was that I wanted to test my own. I am the Elemental Master of Illusion.”

“Honestly, that makes sense,” Cole said. “But maybe next time, you lead with that instead of out right attacking me.” Marlene smiled.

“Oh, one other thing,” she said. She walked over and opened a door. Suddenly, Zane, Nya, Kai and Jay tumbled into the room.

“Ouch!” Jay yelled.

“Ah!” yelled Kai.

“Ow!” Lloyd said. Cole didn’t know whether to laugh or roll his eyes.

“What are you guys doing here?” he asked instead.

“We came to rescue you!” Zane said. This time Cole did laugh.

“I didn’t need to be rescued!” he said. “I was just helping Marlene train.”

“Marlene?” Nya asked, standing up.

“Yeah. Guys, this is Marlene,” Cole said. “Marlene, this is Lloyd, Jay, Nya, Kai and Zane. My friends.”

“Hi,” Marlene said. “How did you find me?”

“Radio waves,” Zane said.

“Ah, I see,” Marlene said. “Must have been the earlier test I did.”

“What earlier test?” Jay asked.

“Oh, well I had Cole-”

“It was nothing!” Cole said, face heating up a bit. “I just helped her with something is all.” The other Ninja gave him varying looks of bemusement at that, which made his face heat further.

“Oh, does Cole have a little-” Jay started mischievously.

“Shut it, Zaptrap!” Cole said, causing Jay to chuckle.

“Anyway,” Nya said. “Are you guys okay?”

“We’re fine, Water Lily,” Cole said much more calmly. “I made sure not to hurt her.”

“Did you guys spar?” Kai asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Marlene said. “Sorry, I forgot. We sort of did a ‘mind battle’ so while it felt real to us, it would have just looked like we were standing still to anyone else.”

“Really?” Cole asked. “But it felt so real!”

“I’ve had some practice,” Marlene said proudly.

“Well, we should probably head back,” Nya said. “We need to still keep a lookout on those warehouses.”

“But they should be empty?” Marlene said, confused.

“There were traces of something big and important in the warehouse we looked at,” Lloyd said. “So we must have just missed whoever and whatever was there.”

“P.I.X.A.L. and I have been keeping watch on the security cameras around the warehouse,” Zane added. “No movement yet, but there still could be.”

“Nice job, Tin Can,” Cole said. Then, he turned to Marlene.

“Wanna come with?” he asked. Marlene looked surprised at Cole’s offer. She glanced at the other Ninja, who each gave her a smile. She smiled at Cole.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song in this fic:  
> The Weekend Whip by The Fold.
> 
> Come on, I had to. 😂 I really just wanted to write a fanfic about Cole and I found out that the episodes "The Royal Blacksmiths" and "The Son of Lilly" are supposed to be somewhat opposite of each other. In the former, Cole finds his True Potential after reconnecting with his father. In the latter episode, he unlocks the Spinjitsu Burst that his mother had been able to do. I thought it was fitting for a fanfic. 😊
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this. 💕 10 pages this is! According to Google Docs anyway. 😂


End file.
